Tease
by cloneserpents
Summary: After Quidditch practice, Harry receives some unexpected attention. 5th Year AU! PWP SMUT/MYSTERY. NON-CONSENT! FEMME—DOM!


_**Tease**_

by cloneserpents

**Standard Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters are property of J K Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury Books, Arthur A. Levine Books, Raincoast Books, Scholastic publishing, et al, and are used without permission. This work was written purely for noncommercial entertainment; no money is being made nor asked for.

**Description: **After Quidditch practice, Harry receives some unexpected attention.** 5th Year AU! PWP SMUT/MYSTERY. NON-CONSENT! FEMME—DOM!**

**Theme/Category:** Erotic Short/Smut-let and Mystery.

**WARNINGS:** Pervasive and explicit sexual situations (smut/lemon), non-consent (forced sex act), bondage, femme-dom, and graphic language!

* * *

With the new Defense instructor, Umbridge, breathing down his neck since the start of term just a few days before, Harry had looked forward to getting on his broom and gaining the complete freedom that flying gave him. However, two things took away Harry's joy of flying. The first was Angelina Johnson; the new Gryffindor team captain proved as much of a taskmaster as Oliver Wood. She had Harry and the rest of the team flying for hours and hours, shouting strategies and suggestions like a woman possessed. The other problem, and actually the more distressing of the two, was the eyes. The moment he took to the air, Harry had felt the certainty of someone watching him.

"No, no, no!" hollered Angelina halfway through the third hour of training. "When Fred hits the Bludger downfield, I want you to dive, Harry!"

"I'm George," the twin corrected.

"Fred, George, _whatever_!" the black girl snapped. "When the Beater – _whoever it may be_ – hits the Bludger downfield, I want you to dive! That way the opposing team will think you're going for the Snitch and won't keep an eye on the Bludger and will hopefully knock one of them off their broom!"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"What's the matter?" asked Fred as he flew up to hover next to Harry.

"It's weird; I feel like someone's watching me," the black-haired boy answered, looking over to one of the four spectator stands lining the field.

"Really, where?"

"I don't know," he said. Harry had been looking for some time now. He had even flown over each stand several times, trying to locate that someone.

"Maybe it's just your imagination," offered Fred. "I can understand your paranoia though; every dark wizard in Britain has been trying to kill you since you were a baby. I'd be afraid of my own shadow if I were you."

"Yeah, maybe it's just my imagination," Harry said, trying to shake the feeling of someone's eyes on him.

"Are you two done jabbering?" barked Angelina.

"We'd better go," Fred said. "Angelina's turned into a mini-Oliver."

Harry nodded and leaned forward, sending his firebolt hurtling high in the sky.

Despite Fred's reassurance, Harry couldn't dismiss his concern. He couldn't pinpoint it, but he knew someone was watching him – watching him intently. The sensation made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He wasn't afraid, though. For some odd reason, Harry was positive that whoever was watching did not want to harm him. A feeling deep down in his belly told him so. But, the same part of him that knew the watcher didn't want to hurt him also knew the person was eyeing Harry hungrily. This awareness made his skin prickle.

An hour later, Angelina ended the practice for everyone. Everybody but Harry, that is. "I want you to practice your dives for twenty more minutes, Harry!" she ordered as the rest of the exhausted team made their way to the shower huts a dozen feet away.

"I'm sorry, I was just a little distracted," he protested. He still felt those eyes on him. Harry felt as if he was being analyzed like a piece of meat in a butcher shop.

"All the more reason to practice," she countered. "What happens if you get distracted this weekend when we play Slytherin, huh? Will you muck up the plays then, too, because you got _distracted_?"

Instead of answering, Harry jumped on his broom and took off. As he practiced his dives, he saw Angelina nod her head and walk to the showers. She called out over her shoulder; "I'll poke my head out every once in a while to check on your progress so don't try skiving off!"

He pulled out of the dive. The eyes were still on him. Harry skidded to a halt in mid-air. "All right, that's enough! Show yourself!" he called out at the top of his lungs.

Drawn by Harry's shouts Angelina popped her head out of the girls' shower. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Harry said. He snapped his head toward the north stands. Had he heard someone giggle or was it just the wind blowing through the tall wooden structure?

"Get back to diving, Harry!" the black girl commanded and her head disappeared back into the hut.

"Damn," he muttered irritably. He returned to his practice, diving over and over again, trying his best to ignore the feeling of someone watching him. The sky turned purple as the sun set.

A few minutes later, Harry's teammates, now out of their Quidditch robes and dressed in their school uniforms, gathered outside the shower huts. Angelina signaled for him to come over.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being such a..." the black girl struggled to find the proper word.

"An _Oliver_," offered Fred who stood shoulder to shoulder with his twin just behind the team captain.

"Yeah," Angelina's face softened into a smile. "I'm sorry I'm an _Oliver_. Being team captain has put a lot of stress on me and I kind of snapped."

"It's all right," Harry said, accepting Angelina's apology.

"You're the best Seeker I could hope for," she added, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Hit the showers and get some rest, okay?"

"Sure," he said. He gave Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred, George, and Ron a wave as they walked toward the castle. Harry looked at the shower hut. There was no way he was going to hang around alone while those hungry eyes were on him. But he didn't want to scamper off while his teammates were still in view. The twins would tease him to no end; saying such things as _"Poor ickle Harry is afwaid of the bogyman,"_ and _"Would you like for one of us to hold your hand while you shower?"_

However, Harry wished he had decided to accept the ribbing and take a shower back in the dorm when he heard someone incant _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ from the shower hut behind him. His arms snapped to his sides, his legs slammed together, and his jaw sealed shut. As he started to pitch backward, he looked at his teammates and tried to shout to gain their attention, but only a muffled grunt escaped his magically closed mouth. His fellow Gryffindors continued to walk away; unaware of what was happening to Harry behind them.

_"Accio Harry!"_

A second before he slammed onto his back, Harry flew toward the shower hut, as if invisible hands grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked. His heels dug into the ground, tearing up grass and dirt as the Summoning Charm pulled Harry.

Before the boy shot through the flap and into the hut, the voice cast a third charm. _"Adoperio Oculus!"_ A length of fabric wrapped around Harry's eyes, gently pressing his glasses into his nose and completely obscuring his vision.

A soft giggle drifted on the air as Harry came to a stop, resting on the wooden floor. The lilt of her laughter told Harry she wasn't boasting or mocking his predicament; she was excited and more than a little nervous about the situation.

The unknown witch mumbled a series of incantations. Harry heard the distinct sound of a chair scraping along the wooden floor. Then Harry's body lifted off the floor. He hovered, stiff as a board from the Full Body Bind. He felt himself move and then slowly lower. The back of his shoulders hit the top of the chair the person had just conjured and his body pivoted down until his heels touched the floor.

After the girl muttered another long incantation, Harry's body loosened; although he had no control yet. His knees and hips bent, arms fell slack, and his spine relaxed. The chair the girl had conjured had a high, angled back making Harry lean backward in a reclining position, and no armrests. He sat with no control over his limbs, much like a rag doll.

The witch incanted yet another charm and Harry felt a soft, smooth fabric wind around his left wrist. His arm was pulled back and behind him. He felt the same fabric wrap around his right wrist as it, too, was pulled behind his back where it was bound with his other wrist, forcing his shoulders and back into the chair and immobilizing his torso. More fabric was wrapped around his ankles. His feet slid across the floor, spreading his legs wide as his ankles were tied to the outside of the chair legs. Another thick band of fabric was wound around his waist. Now that he was tied to the chair, the girl canceled the Full Body Bind.

Struggling futilely against his restraints, Harry demanded; "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Don't worry, Harry." The same nervous excitement that tainted her laugh was evident in her voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Even though Harry assumed that whoever was watching him didn't want to harm him, he was worried that he may have been incorrect in his gut instinct.

As if to ease his concerns, the girl added; "If I were a Death Eater on a mission from You Know Who, do you think I would've bothered blindfolding you and then tying you to a chair? No, I'd just kill you outright."

He scoffed. "Then you don't know Death Eaters."

"I guess they would tie you up, but they wouldn't blindfold you. They'd want to gloat and make sure you knew who would kill you."

He frowned at her twisted reasoning.

"Listen, if it makes you feel better, I'll make a Wizard's Oath," she offered. "I swear on my life and my magic that I am not a Death Eater or in league with You Know Who. I also promise that I will not kill you or harm you in any lasting fashion."

Harry gulped. "What do you mean by that? You won't harm me in _'any lasting fashion'_?"

She giggled. "I reckon that what I have planned will cause you some discomfort. Maybe even a little pain. But it's the good type, I swear."

Before her cryptic response could fully register with Harry, the unknown girl incanted; _"Indutus Ablego!"_ With a pop, all of Harry's clothes were magically banished from his body, leaving him naked. He struggled against his bounds, instinctively trying to cover his nudity. But the fabric denied him and continued to hold him firmly in place. An embarrassment Harry had never known rocked him. Somehow, he was absolutely certain that the girl was staring at his exposed manhood. He could feel her eyes on his sex.

As if to confirm his fear, Harry felt the girl kneel between his legs. She placed her small, soft, delicate hands on his thighs, a few inches from his groin, framing his organ. He knew her face was very close to his manhood for he could feel her warm breath on his sensitive skin as she spoke; "Ah, now that's a beauty."

Although her comment was a compliment, Harry still fought with his shame and embarrassment. "What do you want?"

"_Want?_ I want that," she said. "I want to feel it in my hands. I want to see it grow under my touch. Most of all, I want you groaning."

Her fingertips brushed against his flaccid organ. His muscles tensed in an involuntary reaction, trying to distance himself from his molester. She giggled once more at his vain struggle. Taking hold of his limp shaft between her thumb, fore, and middle fingers, the girl gently lifted his penis up. With her fingers from her free hand, she delicately pulled his foreskin back, revealing his purple crown.

Even though fear and shame seized him, nature ran its course. He felt blood begin to flow into his member. The girl let out a soft sound of delight as the organ slowly grew between her fingers.

"Please stop," Harry pleaded.

"Whatever for? I would've thought all blokes loved this; having some mysterious girl play with their bits," she said, brightly. "Oh, I see, you're worried that I'm not a girl. You're frightened that I'm one of the Creevey brothers disguising my voice and acting out an elaborate plan to see and play with your cock."

She giggled. Harry swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, that would scare me if I were you, too. Here, let me show you that I am in fact a girl."

Her hands left his legs and a moment later, Harry heard something soft fall to the floor. He discovered that it was her discarded skirt that had made the noise when she climbed on top of him and sat on his lap. The girl's bare, smooth skin of her legs sent a shiver up his spine as she perched on his thighs. He could feel the cloth from her knickers resting on top of his naked organ. More blood flowed into his rising manhood. The back of her hands brushed against his chest as she fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. Her body jiggled a touch as she opened her blouse and tugged it off.

She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her chest into his. Harry's organ continued to harden when he felt the soft warmth of her small breasts and her erect nipples push into his chest. Hoisting herself up, the girl dragged her slight bosom up Harry's body and to his face. She rubbed her hard nub on his chin and lips. As if answering some fundamental need, Harry's mouth flooded with saliva, his tongue begged him to part his lips so he could taste her nipple. The boy scolded himself as his molester continued to roll her hard nub over his lips; he should've used this opportunity to bite her sensitive nipple to punish her for tying him to a chair, not lick her as he wanted to. But he knew if he opened his mouth to clamp his teeth around her nipple, he would cave to his primal desires. So the boy pressed his lips together, sealing them shut as to not tempt himself.

Another thought occurred to Harry. Added to her small breasts, the girl was slight: a tiny, slender thing. He began to worry about her age. Judging by the girl's size, he grew distressed; was he being molested by someone significantly younger than he was? The sexual assault was bad, but to add her apparent age made it disgusting and foul. Harry gulped.

As if she sensed his fears, the girl giggled once again. Continuing to tease his closed lips with her nipple, she said; "Don't worry, Harry. I'm not a child. I'm just a petite girl. I'll let you know this one thing about me; I'm either in the year below you, your own year, or the year above."

Harry didn't believe he could trust her. Even though she claimed to be a fourth, fifth, or six year student, he had no real way of confirming this.

Despite his concerns, his member continued to grow harder. It was almost at its full, erect state. Bile crept up his throat. He cursed his traitorous member; his body was giving his molester what she wanted. The girl giggled as she moved up and rolled her nipple over the tip of his nose.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"That, my dear, handsome Harry, you'll never know." Her hands dragged down his torso. "I'm wearing a different perfume than I usually do. And I've disguised my voice with a simple charm. That way you won't get lucky and recognize me by my voice or perfume."

She scraped her fingernails into his skin, drawing a hiss of pain from the boy.

"I won't give you any hints as to my identity," she said, clearly amused with herself. "I won't tell you if we're friends, enemies, acquaintances, or complete strangers. You'll never learn if I've pined for you for years or if I've just noticed you for the first time today. Right now all that matters is that you're a boy and I'm a girl."

The girl sat down, pressing his organ down, bringing out a muffled groan from Harry and a happy gasp from her. "And it feels like your boy bits are very pleased that I'm a girl."

He growled through clenched teeth; "Shut up."

"Oh come on, Harry, let me have my moment, _you poop!"_ she said with a teasing purr.

She pivoted her hips backwards, rubbing her knickers up his shaft. Harry drew in a long, hissing breath through his nostrils. Pushing down the length of his organ; she breathed; "Your cock feels good against my cunt."

Repeating the process of grinding herself along his organ several times, Harry quickly grew to his complete aroused state.

"It's time to move ahead, isn't it?" she asked rhetorically.

"Please," he whimpered softly in shame and fear.

"'Please_ more'_?" she mocked. "Okay, Harry, I'll give you more."

With that, the girl slid from his lap. Now free, his organ popped up, pointing to the ceiling.

"Oh my," she said, kneeling between his legs. "That _is_ a beauty! It curves a little to the left, doesn't it? But it would be dead boring if it was perfectly straight." Her fingertips slid like skaters on ice up his thighs. "I think the curve makes it unique, interesting."

Without warning or preamble, the girl grasped his rod, much like one would grab a handle. "It's so hot, Harry!" she said breathlessly and pumped him up and down twice, quickly. The girl removed her hand and spat. When she took hold of his member again, her palm was dripping with warm spit. Sliding her hand up his shaft, the girl coated it with her spittle. She spat again, this time the heavy glob of spit landed directly onto his purple head.

"I love looking at cocks," she said contentedly, smearing the spit all over his organ. "I've got dozens of dirty books both magical and muggle hidden in a secret compartment in my school trunk. They're loaded with pictures of naked men. Some of them are artistic; you know, an erection juxtaposed with a flower's pistil. While others are nothing more than dirty pictures showing some muscular bloke grabbing his meat.

"And I've seen real ones too. I sneak into the boys' showers for all four houses from time to time," she added with a hint of excitement. "You've seen how good I am at the Disillusionment Charm. Or rather; you haven't seen how good I am. You flew directly over me four times and you never spotted me."

She spat on his crown again and smeared it down his shaft. Harry bit his lip in pain. The girl's hand was tightly wrapped around his manhood, choking it.

"Too hard," he groaned. It was bad enough this was against his will, but now he had to beg her not to hurt him.

"Aw, poor thing," she said patronizingly. She loosened her grip slightly. "Is that better? This is the first time I've done this so please bear with me.

"Anyway, I've snuck into all four houses and watched boys shower. And no one's the wiser," she said, returning to her tale. "If you're curious; it's easy to get the password to the different dorms. All I have to do is bat my pretty eyes at one of the dumber members and suddenly they're gladly giving me that day's password. For the last two years, I've watched boys from fourth year and up shower. Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs; it doesn't matter. I just like cocks. I love the way they look, both soft and hard. Wait, I take that back... I absolutely adore the way they look when they're hard.

"Sometimes I get lucky and a bloke will wank while I'm watching him shower," she sighed. "I watch them play with themselves, rubbing and stroking. Once in a while, if the boy's cute, I get sorely tempted to show myself and give him a hand." She giggled. "Sorry about the pun. It was completely unintentional."

She cupped his scrotum and gently massaged while her other hand continued to pump his rod.

"But you, Harry, hold the honor of owning the first cock I've ever touched. I'm glad; you're truly special. "

She hawked another glob of spit onto his organ.

"You've got a nice sized cock here, Harry. Not too big, but not small. You seem to be a just bit larger than the average for your year. Maybe a quarter inch or so."

The way the girl said _"your year"_ gave Harry the impression that she was not a fellow fifth year. But that thought was chased away as he felt the pressure in his loins grow. He could feel his load building.

"I reckon the boys with bigger cocks rely strictly on their size. They'd have no finesse, no skill. They would be likely to think a big cock is all that is needed to make the girl cum. If I wanted that, I'd just fuck a beater's bat, you know. The boys who are average sized like you will work at it. They'll try to please their witch. Would you try and please your girl, Harry? Would you make sure she enjoys it or would you just pound away until you cum like those silly boys with gigantic cocks?"

Harry grimaced, refusing to play along with her little sick game.

"No, I can tell you wouldn't, Harry. You're a kind, generous boy." Her fingers rolled his testicles and she squeezed his shaft. She held this grip, trapping the blood in his crown. "Oh, look at it. It's swelling up!" Releasing her grasp, the blood flowed freely. The girl's hand moved up to pinch his spongy head between her forefinger and thumb. "You'll have to pardon me. Harry, but like I said, this is the first time I've gotten the chance to play with a cock. And I intend to experiment."

The girl spent the next few moments playing with his organ as if it was a new toy. For a while, she focused on his foreskin, rolling it between her fingers, gently pulling it as far out as it would stretch, and then up and over his crown. She ran her fingertips over each of his bulging veins in turn, clearly fascinated. Then she traced the contour of the head while humming happily.

Her curiosity satisfied, the girl returned to pumping her hand. A few moments later, Harry grit his teeth as he felt a touch of pre-cum ooze from his crown. The girl froze, her hand wrapped around the base of his organ, apparently transfixed by the clear liquid running down his organ. After a moment, she said in an awed whisper; "I've seen it before, but never this close. I was afraid the boy would hear me breathing so I was never able to get close enough.

"Merlin, it's gorgeous. The way it's dribbling down all the wrinkles and veins of your cock."

"You're bent," Harry growled.

She gave a light laugh. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Her hand left his scrotum. While holding his shaft in place with one hand, her finger pressed into his skin. She dragged her finger toward his tip, scooping up his discharge. Rolling her cum dipped fingertip over his urethra, she asked; "Will I feel your cum shooting through your cock before it erupts from your head, Harry?"

He refused to answer. She played with his head, pushing his small slit this way and that. "C'mon, Harry, I've never done this before. You have to tell me." She was speaking as if they were discussing something as innocent as schoolwork, not this molestation. "I bet I will. I'll feel your cum rocket through your shaft. Your cock will expand in my hand as it fills with hot cum. Merlin, this is exciting!"

While still playing with his spongy crown, the girl returned to stroking his shaft. "I wish you'd say something, Harry. I think I'd get a thrill if you just let down your guard and speak. Tell me you love my little hand wrapped around your cock. Or, better yet, call me a filthy whore for doing this to you." Harry felt her shudder between her legs. "Yes, I would like that."

Harry's grimace deepened.

"Please, Harry, say something." He could hear the smile in her voice. "If you broke from those bounds, would you run from the hut like a frightened little boy, or would you pin me against the wall and get your revenge like a man? I think you would. You'd say something like; _'I'm going to shove my cock down your throat, bitch!'"_ She giggled. "That won't happen though, not because you're a kind boy, but because I'm the one in control."

The girl froze again.

"Something bad happen to me recently," she said in a whisper. Her hands slipped from his sex. "It was just a few months ago… It hurt a lot. I was constantly crying and nothing made sense. I had no control over anything. My life careened out of control."

There was nothing, no sound, no motion for several seconds. The girl was clearly lost in her own thoughts. Harry tried to use this time to try and think of a way out of this. It was pointless to struggle against the bindings; they were too strong. And he ruled out trying to reason with the girl; she was bent and disturbed. Someone who had done what she was doing to Harry would not listen to logic and reason. He hoped that perhaps someone would stumble into the hut and save him. But that was highly unlikely; most of the students were at supper and it was too dark outside to play Quidditch. There was no cause for someone to wander into the shower hut. He sighed; all of his options seemed hopeless.

As the seconds passed, Harry's erection began to soften. It slowly lowered and drooped. As his erection faded, so did his arousal. The pressure in his loins slowly subsided. The girl's attention finally returned to Harry when his organ was halfway back to its flaccid state.

"That's why I like doing this I suppose." Her voice lost the scared whisper as her fingers danced up and down his shaft. "I'm in control here; I say when you can cum."

Slowly, his organ returned to full strength under the girl's fingers. She spat on his crown four times in quick succession. Her warm spit trickled down his shaft, scrotum, and between his legs. Wrapping both hands around his rod, the girl began to pump in an erratic, seemingly wild rhythm.

"It'll be so fantastic when you cum, Harry. I've never made someone cum before. I think I'll lose my mind!"

Her hands moved so fast on his sex that they must have been a blur of motion. If it wasn't for the ample amount of her spit coating him, acting as lubricant, her hands would've roughly rubbed his tender flesh raw.

"As I said before; I've only seen boys cum in the shower," she paused and spat on him again. "I'm really curious as to how it smells. Since they're always in the shower, the scent of soap always taints the smell of their cum. This'll be the first time I can smell it pure and untainted."

A soft, sweet moan came from the girl's throat. Harry got the impression that she was holding the tip of her tongue between her teeth.

The girl didn't let up or decrease her wild pace. She pumped and pumped as if intent on making Harry cum as soon as possible.

As before, Harry's arousal grew. The pressure in his loins quickly built. A few moments later, Harry felt a small amount discharge shoot up from his loins. Another spurt of pre-cum escaped.

"Oh!" she breathed. "That's a big one!"

She dragged her hand up his shaft. "It's on my thumb," she spoke and removed her hand. Harry could hear her sniff, taking in his odor. Then, a moment later, she announced; "_Yuck!_ It's an odd taste. But I suppose I could grow used to it. Here, you try it."

Her wet hand touched Harry's lips. Instantly, he recoiled, craning his neck as far away from the girl's hand as possible.

"I'll never get blokes," she commented lightly. "I've heard girls who say their boyfriends absolutely freak out when they try to kiss them after they go down on them. It's not like it's piss or shite, it's just cum. And it's your cum; it's not like it's someone else's."

Chuckling as if she found Harry's reaction laughable, the girl went back to stroking him. However, she had not returned to stroking him as fast as she could. Instead she gave him deliberately long and slow caresses. With this new pace, Harry's arousal grew but not as fast as it had before.

"I should let you cum in my mouth just so I could spit it in yours," she said with a grin. "That way I could force you past your silly apprehension. Who knows; perhaps you'd even like it."

As he imagined what she described, he said meekly; "Please don't." If the girl attempted to act out her threat, there would be nothing he could do. He was bound to the chair, defenseless.

"Okay, you _nancy_, I won't."

If Harry somehow freed himself, he would no longer be content with running away. No, he found himself wanting to humiliate this girl just as she was doing to him.

She spat on his crown again. "I never thought my spit could make something look even prettier than it normally is. It's making your cock glisten and sparkle."

Hawking another glob of spit, she added; "I could do this for hours, you know. Just looking at your cock while I rub it is doing wonders for my libido. Why, when I'm done here, I'll go back to my room and finger myself thinking of your wet cock."

Harry licked his lips. He tried to convince himself that he had done this solely to wipe the sweat building on his lip and not because his molester just admitted she would pleasure herself while imagining his naked form. But his body betrayed him once again; his organ twitched in her hand.

She giggled. "You like that don't you, Harry? Would you like me to tell you more? About how I'll be lying on my back with my knees up in the air and my hands rubbing my quim? My juices will coat my fingers much like how my spit covers your cock."

The girl's hand constricted around his base and she gave him a long, hard stroke. When she pushed down, she eased her grip. His load built even more. A few more seconds and Harry would release.

"My eyes will be squeezed shut, Harry. I'll be focusing on this memory; your beautiful cock in my hand and how I'm controlling everything. Merlin, I'll cum so fucking hard I'll gush!"

Biting his lip, Harry tried to will himself to ejaculate. He reasoned that as soon as he came, this whole ordeal would be over. He let the words the girl spoke paint an image; a girl, lying on her back, moaning and groaning.

"You can see it, can't you, Harry?" she said, continuing to toy with his mind as well as his body. "All of my hot wetness pouring out of my cunt, soaking and staining my bed-sheets." She spoke in a low, throaty moan; "I'll fucking call out your name, Harry. I'll scream it out as I cum!"

Harry's face and body burned. Every muscle tensed and trembled. His load was like a heavy lead weight, ready to shoot up his shaft. Soon, very soon, his loins would erupt.

Suddenly, the girl stopped. Her hands left his organ and Harry felt her stand.

"All this spitting is leaving me parched," she said. Her feet shuffled to one of the sinks. She turned on the faucet and filled a glass with water.

Harry heard her walk back toward him. "_Mmm_, nice, cool water." She gulped down another mouthful. Giggling, she brought the glass to Harry's lips. "Would you like some?"

Before he could even think to answer, the girl pulled the glass back and tipped it. Ice cold water cascaded directly onto Harry's groin.

"You bitch!" snarled Harry as the cold water splashed on him.

"Oops, clumsy me," she said with no hint of regret.

Trebling with the cold shock, Harry groaned as he lost his erection. Having been so close but then not cumming, his loins seized up painfully.

"Do your balls actually turn blue or is that just a saying?" she asked and took another gulp of water.

"You bitch!" Harry growled. "I'll—I'll..."

"You'll what, Harry?"

He clamped his mouth shut, reinforcing his vow not to play her little twisted game.

"You'll what, Harry?" she repeated, egging him on. "You'll break free, pin me to the wall and take your revenge out on my soft, young body?"

She poured more icy water on his assaulted genitals.

"YOU WHORE!" he howled as his sex turned to ice.

"Please, Harry, you're just going to sit there and I'll do what I please," she said smugly. "I'm the one in control here, remember."

The pain in his loins doubled. He growled; "Fuck!"

Chuckling, the girl teased; "Ah, you poor boy. You must be very cross with me."

"Fuck you," he spat.

"I don't want you to be upset at me, Harry," she said with her seemingly ever-present smile. "Here, I'll make it up to you."

Harry heard the girl fumble. She then returned to kneeling between his legs. A soft, cotton fabric pressed against his wet genitals. She rubbed the fabric, sponging up the water and chasing away the chill.

"These are my knickers by the way," she said conversationally. "I know it's silly to try to mop up all that water with moist knickers. But I just had to rub my cunny juice on your cock, Harry."

Once again, Harry's organ began to rise.

"You like that I'm rubbing my wetness on you, don't you? Does it make you want more? Instead of my spit dripping from your cock, wouldn't it be fantastic if it was my juices?"

"Go to hell," he grumbled.

"Don't be upset, Harry. I promise I'll let you cum," she said lightly. "I'm just going to have a spot of fun before then."

He glowered behind his blindfold. He hated this, being some sort of toy for this unknown girl. But his body ached. He needed to cum, and this girl was the only means to that end.

"You're still mad. How about I kiss your _owie_ and make it all better," she said condescendingly.

Tossing the soaked knickers away, the girl took Harry's rising organ in one hand, rubbing her thumb back and forth on the underside of his crown, and wedged her face between her own hand and Harry's thigh. Her lips blindly groped his scrotum before she took his left testicle into her mouth. Moaning, the girl began to gently suckle on his ball.

The chill caused by the icy water was now just a memory. Harry's body quickly returned to its hot, burning state. The vibrations from her sucking and moaning made him shiver. His load built rapidly once again.

"Nice and hard again," she said, pulling away from his scrotum. She spat on his organ. "Ready for the fun to begin?" she asked and spit again. Another glob of spittle landed on his shaft, quickly followed by another. The girl continued to spit over and over until Harry's organ was coated and dripping.

She stood and turned around. "I know blokes like titty shags from all the stories I've heard, but since I don't have much in the bosom department, you'll have to settle for my bum."

The girl lowered herself; pressing her bottom into Harry, trapping his erection between his body and her two cheeks.

"I may not have titties, but I do have a spectacular bottom," she said proudly.

Placing her hands on Harry's knees for support, the girl began to grind, gyrating her hips back and forth, rubbing her bottom into him. Harry's organ jerked and his testicles contracted as if his body desperately wanted to push into the witch. He groaned, even though he loathed this girl for what she was doing to him, the thought of plunging his organ into her made his head spin. His manhood jumped again pressing against her.

"My, you really like that, Harry," she laughed. "I can feel you knocking. The question is; do you want to bugger me or make me a woman, huh?"

She continued her maddening motion. The heat coming from her body only heightened Harry's arousal and his impending climax.

"To be honest Harry, I rather like the feeling of your cock rubbing against my arsehole while my cunny rubs your nuts." She ground herself harder into the boy.

A long, shuttering whimper came from Harry. He was so close, so very close that it hurt. It was a sharp, stabbing pain in his loins. His penis burned agonizingly. The boy's whole body was sore from his muscles tensing for so long. He desperately needed to cum.

Taking his moan as a cue, the girl stood and left his lap. As she returned to her kneeling position, the muscle in Harry's abdomen and at the base of his organ began to convulse causing his manhood to jerk, twitch, and jump, almost like a metronome. His body had enough and could take no more.

"Look at that," she said in astonishment, mesmerized by the motion before her. "It's like your cock's doing a little dance for me. It's so cute!"

"Please..." Harry moaned.

As if knowing he had reached his limit, the girl asked playfully; "_'Please' _what, Harry?"

Struggling with his pride, the boy sputtered; "Please don't..."

"Oh, you don't want me to touch you anymore?" she said triumphantly. "Okay, I leave you here and be on my merry way."

"NO!" he nearly shouted. His desperation tore down the last remnants of his pride. "Please don't stop."

He could almost feel the smug look in her eyes.

"Why?" she toyed. "Tell me why I shouldn't stop."

"I need to cum." His desperate physical need forced the proud Gryffindor to beg.

"What's in it for me?" she asked. "Why should I want to do it?"

Harry remained silent. He knew she wanted him to play her game.

"Tell me what you would do to me if I didn't. Tell me what would happen to me if you broke free," she said.

Harry imagined that her smile was splitting her face. She had won and knew it.

"I'd grab you and throw you against the wall!" he began.

"That's good," she said. Her fingertips touched his organ, showing him that she was pleased. "What else?"

"I'd ram my cock into you."

"Uh-huh," she said, her fingers curling around his shaft. "Would my cunny feel good around your cock?"

"It would feel fuckin' fantastic," he growled, letting his anger wash over him as he imagined repaying the girl for her molestation. She gave his organ a soft, gentle stroke as if to urge him on. "I'd grab a fistful of your hair and pull your head back so I can look into your eyes when I cum."

"That's very good, Harry. I'm so happy that you're finally playing along." She gave him another meek caress. "But I'm sorry to say that I'm the one in control here. It'll never be you."

With that, the girl stood and walked away, leaving Harry behind. With the need to release raging and decimating his body, he screamed. "FUCK!"

She giggled as his agony. "Beg me, Harry. Beg me to touch you again."

He resisted. He had played her game and she mocked him for it. He wanted to throw her little game back in her face. But the fire in his body fought his resolve.

"Just say it, say you want me to make you cum," she ordered.

He wanted to refuse but the pain in his loins robbed him of his dignity and tore down his resolve. "Make me cum."

"More."

"Please! I need to cum!"

"I suppose that's good enough," she said and knelt. She took hold of his shaft and pulled it down so it pointed at her bosom. She stroked him hard, tugging on his organ. Harry held his breath, fearing that she'd leave him again. Another stroke. He was almost there. Another.

"Oh God," he groaned. His whole body shivered. He needed this more than anything before.

Another stroke.

A bolt of lightning hit Harry. He cried out and erupted. The girl let out a surprised squeak but continued to roughly pull at his organ. Another spurt flew from his loins. He cried out again as the girl pumped him and his loins continued to unload.

"I knew teasing you so much would make you cum a lot," she said as two more strings shot forth.

Harry sighed as a last, thick squirt flew. The girl giggled contentedly as she squeezed his shaft, milking him. "Got to make sure we get every last drop."

Panting, Harry let his head drop. His body went slack.

"I knew this would be fantastic," the girl said breathlessly. "So much cum! You've made quite a mess, Harry. It's pooling on the floor and it's all over my titties."

The girl gave one final, hard stroke, squeezing the length of his shaft, and released his spent organ.

"The smell... it's so...so..." the girl said, lost in the moment. "It smells wonderful! Like a man! Oh God, I'm so fucking hot right now I think I'm going to burst!"

She sighed. "I wish you could see it! The way it's rolling and dribbling down my tits in heavy globs. But that would mean I'd have to take off your blindfold. And that would ruin the excitement." She let out another sigh, this one long and trembling as if she was intoxicated by the moment. "The thrill of it makes me burn! You don't know who I am and I love it. Am I one of your fellow housemates, a Gryffindor not brave enough to show herself? I could be a shy Hufflepuff who thinks she isn't smart or pretty enough for you. Or am I a Ravenclaw, performing a kind of experiment in sexuality and control? For all you know, I might be a Slytherin who dare not reveal herself for fear of her housemates' reaction."

She laid her head on his thigh, her warm breath flowing over his softening and spent organ. "Just think of it, Harry; every time a girl smiles at you, you'll wonder if she's just doing it because she thinks you're cute or if it's me, the one who tied you to a chair, blindfolded and molested you. It's empowering! I've affected you in a way no one else has!"

She pulled herself up and placed a chaste, almost innocent kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so very much for this, Harry. But I really must be going now. Don't worry; you'll be able to break free from the bindings shortly. They were charmed to transfigure from silk to parchment thirty minutes after they were created. So, you should be able to break free in a few minutes, long after I've gone."

Harry's head raised and he cocked an eyebrow. He didn't have the most finely tuned internal clock, but he was fairly positive that half an hour had already passed.

The girl must have come to the same conclusion about the same time Harry did for she muttered, "Shit."

He felt the fabric change into thin paper around his wrists. Harry jerked his arms out, easily ripping the restraints that held his wrists behind his back. Ignoring the pinpricks dancing along his limbs as blood began to flow again, his hand shot out and snatched the girl just below her shoulder. She tried desperately to pull free, but Harry held her in place. His fingers dug into her tender flesh, causing her to whimper. With his free hand, Harry tugged down the silk blindfold. A combination of shock, surprise, and just a touch of relief mixed in his voice as he exclaimed; _"You?"_

The End.


End file.
